Many people spend large amounts of time sitting in chairs. This may include while they are at work, such as sitting in a chair and working at a computer terminal or working with papers on a desk. This may also include while at home, such as sitting and watching television, reading, or various other activities. These same people would like to be more active and get more exercise in their daily routines. Exercise helps to control weight, improve health conditions, fight disease, improve a person's mood, and boost energy. However, many people do not have enough time to exercise during the day.
Various devices have been configured to perform exercises while sitting in a chair and doing other activities. However, many of these devices are large and cumbersome making them impractical for many uses. Their relatively large size makes it difficult to correctly position relative to the chair being used by the person. Further, the large size prevents them from fitting into the relatively small spaces that are available, such as the small space that is available under a desk or table.
Further, the devices do not provide an effective workout for the person. The user does not exert much energy and therefore receives little gain while using the device. A person's heart rate or breathing does not become elevated while exercising with the device. Further, some devices require the user to focus their attention on the device itself instead of on some other activity. These devices are not applicable for use while at work or when performing another activity.